Cassandra
by Ourania The Muse
Summary: AU First season, with an extra character, Cassandra. Better than it sounds. R'n'R.


**Cassandra**

_**Hello to all of you in fanficdom! Here's a fanfic story I just needed to get out of my system, if you like it R and R, if not, don't bother. This is an AU version of the first season of Veronica Mars (might do the second haven't decided yet) with the same plot but with an OC, Cassandra, This is how Cassandra would have affected the story, and the role she would have played.**_

**_------------------------------------------_**

'_This is my school. If you go here, your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theatres, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My after-school job means tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims._' Thought Veronica as she walked across the Neptune High parking lot.

"Hey Veronica!" Called a voice from behind the teen sleuth. Veronica whirled around to see Cassandra Rose jogging up to her.

'_That's Cassandra Rose, known to most as Cassie. Former 09er, head of the gymnastics team, with a wardrobe the size of Lake Michigan and the one friend I've managed to keep after last year'_

Cassandra was small, like Veronica, with wavy fiery red hair just resting on her shoulders and fair skin (Think Rose McGowan series 5 of Charmed.)

"Hey Cassie, looking forward to this, no doubt, intellectually stimulating year?" Veronica asked sarcastically, as Cassandra caught up with her.

"What's not to look forward to? The cheerleaders comparing their new boob jobs, the band geeks' going at it like rabbit's in broad daylight, or the ever enjoyable 09er attitude problem that is no doubt coming our way?" Cassandra replied with sarcasm and a smirk.

"Well when you put it like that!"

Veronica and Cassandra made their way up to the front of the school, but slowed down upon seeing a large crowd forming around the flagpole.

"What's going on?" said Cassandra

"Patriotism?" said Veronica mockingly

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Cassandra, upon seeing what was drawing the crowd.

A guy, no older than Veronica or Cassandra, was taped to the flag pole, completely naked (although thankfully a piece of tape was maintaining his dignity)! With the word snitch incorrectly written across his chest.

As Veronica got out her pen-knife Cassandra walked up to a kid taking photographs of the new guy, snatched the camera out of his hands pulled out the film and handed it back to him with a smile plastered on her face. As she walked up to help Veronica cut the kid down, Cassandra heard the kid mutter the word "Bitch".

"You're new here, huh?" said Cassandra as Veronica began cutting him down "Well, welcome to Neptune High!

"Go Pirates!" Cried Veronica with mock enthusiasm

**-----------------------------------------**

'_Random locker searches. It's the latest tactic the administration has adopted in their losing war on drugs except the searches aren't really random. I know when they're gonna happen before Vice Principal Clemmons does_.' Thought Veronica as she made her way down the hall to her locker and no other than Deputy Sacks and Vice-Principle Clemmons.

"Veronica Mars, this should be good." Stated Deputy Sacks

Veronica leant against her locker, as she waited for the order to open it.

"Veronica, will you please open your locker." Asked Clemmons

Veronica obeyed the order and swung the door to her locker open. It contained nothing, save for a large picture of Vice-Principle Clemmons in a heart shaped frame.

"Well this is a little embarrassing!" Veronica said smirking.

At lunch, Veronica sat alone, at a table located in the middle of a din of chattering students, stabbing unenthusiastically at her unappetising lunch. Pushing her tray forward, her eyes rested upon the table facing opposite.

'_I used to sit there. At that table. It's not like my family met the minimum net worth requirement. My dad didn't own his own airline like John Enbom's, or serve as ambassador to Belgium like Shelly Pomroy's, but my dad used to be the sheriff and that had a certain cachet. Let's be honest, though. The only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Duncan Kane. Son of software billionaire, Jake Kane, he used to be my boyfriend._' Thought Veronica, as her ex Duncan Kane sat down at the table. '_Then one day, with no warning, he ended things_.'

Logan Echolls, catching Veronica looking over climbed onto Duncan's lap.

'_And let's not forget Logan Echolls. His dad makes twenty million a picture. You probably own his action figure. Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours._'

"Wow Logan way to come outta the closet!" said Cassandra walking up from behind Veronica "Although I gotta say I'm a little disappointed, I was _so_ looking forward to your coming out party."

A wave of suppressed laugh's erupted from the students populating the quad. Duncan quickly pushed Logan off of his lap, sending Logan to the ground.

Cassandra sat down, next to Veronica. Seeing her in a trace like state Cassandra waved her hand in front of her face "Hello earth to Veronica."

Finally she was brought out of her daze by the kid they had cut down from the flag pole this morning, who they would later know as Wallace Fennel.

"You okay?" he asked sitting down

"What?" said Veronica

"You look, I don't know, hypnotised."

"Did I say you could sit here?" stated Veronica

Wallace began to pack up his lunch, with an exasperated look on his face.

"Wait, wait you can sit here." Said Cassandra

Wallace looked uncertainly at Veronica

"She's right, I'm sorry." She said motioning for him to sit down.

"That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole." Thanked Wallace

"Well…"

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer." Mocked Weevil. Weevil was the leader of Neptune's biker gang the PCHers, feared by over half of the school, not to mention the town; it went with out saying that Weevil was not a guy you wanted to piss off.

"Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny." Said Wallace awkwardly, as Weevil sat down next to him and got right in his face "I guess we're even now. Right?"

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get!" Weevil said his aggression very clear in his voice.

"Hey why don't you leave him alone!" Said Cassandra

Weevil immediately turned his attention to Cassandra "Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?"

"Wow," Said Cassandra mockingly "millions of years of evolution, but still men insist on using the size of their package as an argument."

"Dude, Weevil. Don't let shorty talk to you like that!" shouted Felix, one of Weevil's goons

"It sounds like your buddy here wants to see your big ole 'hog', why not give him the thrill of his life?" Said Veronica

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine." Felix said as he made to drop his pants.

Suddenly he was stopped by Vice Principle Clemmons "Felix Toombs. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it long. Veronica Mars, Cassandra Rose why does trouble seem to follow you two around?"

"Just lucky I guess." Stated Cassandra as Felix, Weevil and the other PCHers were led away.

"So what did you do?" asked Veronica after the PCHers had gone

"What?"

"Why are you a dead man walking?"

"Oh yeah, I work at Sac-n-Pac. Last night I was working by myself. Couple of those guys came in," Explained Wallace "They just walked right to the back of the store and started stuffing all these forties into their pockets. So I hit the silent alarm. I guess the dude thought a one dollar bill would cover it. That's when the police came."

"We don't have police here," Said Veronica "We have a Sheriff's Department."

After Wallace had finished telling the story, Cassandra was left with an even bigger loathing of Sheriff Lamb than she initially thought was possible, Veronica however could not have despised Lamb more than she already did.

"Congratulations, sport. In your short time here, you've already managed to piss off the motorcycle gang and the local sheriff." Praised Veronica

**----------------------------------------------**

As Veronica pulled up to her dad's office, she saw something that genuinely amazed her.

'_I was shocked to discover Celeste Kane's car outside Dad's office. Duncan's mom. She hates me almost as much as she adores her son._'

Veronica walked into the office and dropped her stuff by the desk. Then stood closely to the door of the father's office trying to hear what was going on.

"Veronica Mars." Greeted a voice from behind her.

Veronica spun round to see lawyer Cliff McCormack standing in the entrance.

"My dad's with a client." Said Veronica as she sat down behind her desk.

"Apparently. That's okay, I'm happy out here chatting with you." Said McCormack

"Like I said, my dad's with a client."

"I heard you but your dad's out tracking down bail jumpers half the time and yet somehow all the cases that come in here still get handled. How is that?"

"We're efficient."

"Very efficient. Um look, I'm just going to leave this file here, open on your desk and if you decide to take a look at it, cool." He said handing her the file "One of my clients, Loretta Cancun, dances at the Seventh Veil…"

"Classy."

"These are my people, V. She was busted for vandalism, taking a baseball bat to the washing machine that stole her quarters at Suds'n'Duds."

"And Johnny Cochran was booked."

"I make no apologies." McCormack stated, smirking "I like this case, its tawdry. Miss Cancun says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor licence…" he said walking to the door "…despite their rather lax ID policy. She wants to make a deal. If your _dad_ has time, he should look into it."

A few seconds after McCormack left, Celeste Kane came bursting out of the inner office, closely followed by Keith Mars, Veronica's Dad.

"Don't get the wrong idea Mr Mars. I don't like you. I hate the fact that I'm here but I do know if anyone would be dogged and resourceful in this matter, it'll be you. Don't call me at home, I'll call you. And I'll need it right away." And with one disdainful look at Veronica Celeste turn on her heel and stalked out of the office.

'_Sure she's a bitch, but can you blame her. After all Dad did try to send her husband to jail for life._' Thought Veronica as she looked on after Celeste.

Later Veronica and her Dad, Keith were sitting at her desk having dinner. Keith was trying to avoid the subject of why Celeste Kane was in his office earlier. Veronica had already figured out that Celeste thought he was having an affair, when the phone rang.

"Mars Investigations. Um-hm. Just a sec. It's Andy." Veronica whispered, as she handed the phone the her Dad

"Keith Mars. Yeah, how long ago? What's he driving? I'll get the 7:30 out of San Diego and I'll meet you by the thing by the fountain. Good work. Thanks."

Keith hung up the phone and started to pack up a few of his things. "Our guy's on the move. Andy picked him up in El Paso. Another day and he'll probably try to cross the border so I gotta head out."

"You go. I'll have the flight booked by the time you get to the airport." Reassured Veronica "Do you want a rental car in Texas?"

"Yeah, nothing fancy this time, Veronica. Seriously" Ordered Keith

"A Blazer is not fancy and we can bill it anyway." Keith threw Veronica a 'Don't even try it!' look "Fine, I'll get you a Crown Vic. Once a cop…"

"Don't do anything on the Kane case, I'll handle it."

"Okay."

"Given our relationship with that family, I just…"

"Fine, I said okay."

"Okay. If all goes well, I'll be back tomorrow night. If not, the night after. I'll call and I'll check in."

"You always do."

As Keith prepared to walk out of the office, he quickly turned around.

"And Veronica."

"Yes?"

"When you go after Jake Kane, you take Backup."

"I always do."

After Keith had left the office and Veronica had booked his flight, she reached for the phone again.

"Hey Cassie. You wanna come on a stake out?"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

'_By the time Dad's plane landed in El Paso Cassandra and I had already picked up Jake Kane at his house and followed him to his office. Streaming video was invented and perfected here at Kane Software. The day the company went public, Jake Kane made a billion dollars. Everyone who worked for him in fact, right down to the secretarial pool, became millionaires. He's beloved here. Half the people in this town owe their fortunes to him._'

Veronica and Cassandra pulled up behind Jake Kane outside the Camelot Motel.

'_And I knew the family well. Jake's son, Duncan, was my first and only love. His daughter Lilly was my best friend. One night after a Pep-Squad car wash I was driving home from picking up dinner with Dad, a call came in over the radio. All the dispatcher said was that there was a disturbance at the Kane estate. The murder of Lilly Kane. It was on the cover of People magazine. It made 'Entertainment Tonight'. The town flooded with journalists. And of course everyone remembers reading about the bungling local sheriff, the one who went after the wrong man. That bungling sheriff was my dad._'

Veronica and Cassandra watched Jake make his way up the stairs of the Camelot, and knock on the door of room 6.

'_But if my dad wasn't right about Jake Kane then, it looks like Mrs Kane is right about him now. Not a lot of high powered business meetings taking place at the Camelot at one in the morning._'

"Hey Veronica." Said Cassandra pulling Veronica out of her daze

"Huh?" Said Veronica turning to look at her friend

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing just wondering what he's doing here at one in the morning." Lied Veronica, suddenly she saw the door of room 6 open "Hold up."

'_They say the divorce rate is twice as high for parents who lose a child. Lose a child. Now there's a euphemism for you._'

Suddenly Veronica and Cassandra heard the engines of motorcycles, and within minutes they were surrounded by bikers.

"This can't be good." Muttered Veronica, as she and Cassandra got out of the car.

"Car trouble, miss?" said Weevil, sarcastically

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I think it might be a loose belt but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood." Veronica Replied

One of Weevil's goon's dismounted his bike, and walked up to Veronica who was leaning by the open window of her car.

"Hey Weevil, who gets the first danc-" Suddenly Veronica's pit-bull Backup jumped through the open window and fastened his jaw to the arm of the Biker.

"Get him off me! Get him off me, get him off me!" cried the biker, no longer intimidating the two girls.

Then Felix, the overly confident goon, from earlier that day came around and grabbed Cassandra's arm "Girl, you best call off your dog."

Suddenly Cassandra, grabbed Felix's free hand and twisted it so she was holding it behind his back, then she collapsed his knee sending him to the floor, grabbing his arm in pain.

At this point Weevil was not happy with what was unfolding, his feared motorcycle gang was being beat by two small girls.

"Backup! Chill!" Ordered Veronica. As told Backup let go of his grip on the biker's arm, and jumped back into the car.

"I'll tell you what." Said Veronica "We'll call it a draw."

"Baby, come on, it's too late for that." Goaded Weevil

"Really?" Said Cassandra smirking. Weevil was fascinated by these two girls, especially Cassandra, a girl who not only took down one of his toughest members, but also had the spirit to challenge him.

"Here's the deal. Leave that kid at school alone for a week and I'll make sure your boys walk." Offered Veronica

"Why you care so much for that skinny negro anyway. Things I heard about you, he must really lay the pipe right, huh?" Taunted Weevil

"Yeah, that's it." She replied sarcastically

Felix recovering from his embarrassment and pain, pulled himself up to his feet and walked over to Cassandra, prepared to fight, but before he got his ass kicked again he was stopped by Weevil "All right, all right, all right. Felix, we get it, you're a badass, okay. But for once don't be stupid."

"Not bad advice." Smirked Cassandra as Felix backed away

"All right, one week. After that, we come for you, your boy and your little dog too."

Weevil then got off his bike and walked up to Cassandra "You get lonely out here remember, Weevil love you long time."

With that he got back on his bike and led the PCHers away.

'_Quite a reputation I've got, huh._' Thought Veronica, as she and Cassandra got back into the car '_You wanna know how I lost my virginity? So do I. I went to a party at Shelly Pomroy's just to show everyone their whispers and backstabbing didn't affect me. It was a mistake. I don't know who handed me the drink. I wish I did. It turns out it was your basic rum, coke and roofie. I never told my dad, I never told Cassandra. I'm not sure what he would have done with that information but no good would have come of it. And what does it matter. I'm no longer that girl._'

About a half hour later Jake finally stepped out of the room. Veronica got her camera at the ready while Cassandra watched intently.

"All right lady, let's see ya." Said Veronica

Veronica must have taken a hundred shots but not matter how much she manoeuvred the camera, all that could be seen was the woman's hand.

**---------------------------------------------**

The next day Veronica was walking towards the school from the parking lot, when psychotic jackass Logan Echolls pulled up beside her with Duncan and two on his flocking sheep.

"Hey Ronnie!" Greeted Logan, Veronica continued walking ignoring the apes trying to push her buttons "Hey, we've decided that we'd, uh, we'd rather surf than study today, you wanna come with? Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot? Does it make you horny? Hey DK, flex for your ex."

"Shut up Logan" said Duncan, however being the jackass that he was he ignored Duncan and continued.

"What do you say to a little hooch, huh? What's the matter, aren't you your mother's daughter? Hmm? Now there was a woman who could drink. Hey, what's she up to nowadays, maybe she'll join us. Do you know where she is? Any clue?"

By this time Duncan had had enough. Duncan grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and snarled "Leave her alone, man!"

"Ooh, chill pill, man. All right. Aw, she used to be fun, man. Bye."

As Veronica's eyes trailed after Logan's Jeep she thought of her mother '_It's been eight months since I've seen my mother. A month after Dad lost his job, Mom split for good. All she left me was a unicorn music box and a note saying she would be back for me someday._'

**---------------------------------------**

Later at lunch, as Veronica headed for her table where Cassandra and the new guy Wallace were already sitting.

"Girl, you should hear what people say about you." Said Wallace, as Veronica sat down

"So then what are you doing sitting here?" asked Veronica

"You sat next to me" he stated

"This is my table" retorted Veronica

"And what a fine table it is. What do you suppose this is made of? Oak?" joked Wallace.

Cassandra was watching this exchange with amusement.

"Look, if people are saying such awful things-" started Veronica

"Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole or I can hang out with the chicks who cut me down."

"Wow this boy has a way with words doesn't he?" grinned Cassandra.

Veronica rolled her eyes "So you want to get the PCH Biker Club off your ass?"

Wallace nodded in agreement "All I need is a little favour from you my bestest pal." Said Veronica grinning at Cassandra.

"Oh no!" said Cassandra, knowing what she was getting at.

**----------------------------------------------**

Later Veronica, Wallace and Cassandra were in one of Neptune's 'fine' art rooms talking to the class stoner.

"This is so twisted. I love it." Sniggered Corny  
"Well can you do it 'cause we need it fast." Said Cassandra

"Oh hell yeah, for you, oh anything. I'll even throw in the glazing gratis." Corny said to Cassandra, hardly acknowledging that Veronica and Wallace were there.

"Thanks Corny," Cassandra said getting up "Let's go guys."

**--------------------------------------------**

'_Thanks to Cassie's unusual hold on Corny I had time to download the pictures from the Camelot, every girl's gotta have a hobby photography's mine._

_But then after Dad got home something weird happened. When I showed him the pictures of Jake Kane in the Camelot he lost it, and told me to stay away from the case and Jake Kane._

_But luckily I had another case to occupy my brain. Loretta Cancun says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor licence. This was phase one of my plan to save Wallace. Phase two would begin the next day._' Thought Veronica as she began filming the 'Seventh Veil'.

**-------------------------------------------------**

The next day Veronica pulled her two friends hurriedly along to see what they're scheme had concocted.

"Hey, FloJo, slow your ass down." Said Wallace as they sped in through the schools entrance.

Suddenly Veronica stopped at the top of the stairs, and motioned for them to watch Logan's locker search.

"Logan?" questioned Cassandra

"There you go" said Logan, as he opened his locker.

"Well what's this Logan," said Vice-Principle Clemmons, as he reached into Logan's locker and pulled out a bong in the shape of a cherub "This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana."

Suddenly the bell rang the hallways being flooding with students. Logan looked around to see who had set him up and he spotted Veronica.

"It was you?" accused Logan, at which Veronica made a 'who me?' gesture "Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay."

To goad him more Veronica exaggerated a yawn.

"You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this. I will."

"Eee, solid" congratulated Corny as he walked by.

"You're right, that was funny." Said Wallace

"Meet me at my car after school. Let's see if you've done your part."

'_After school, I drove Wallace to the Sheriff's Department. This was phase three. Sadly Cassie couldn't be here as she was at gymnastics practice._' Thought Veronica as she and Wallace sat outside the sheriff's department in her car. Veronica was watching the station intently as Wallace nervously clutched a remote control.

"You know, we could get into a lot of trouble for this" said Wallace

"Give it here." Said Veronica as she reached for the controller.

"Wait. I'm gonna do it. I just thought one of us should state the obvious." He said as he shook her off

Wallace pressed a button on the controller which set off a small smoke bomb in the evidence room of the sheriff's department.

"I wonder if it worked." Thought Wallace out load.

Suddenly a Neptune fire truck pulled up outside the station

"It worked." Grinned Veronica

'_Later I met with fire Chief Phil, thanks to his respect for Dad I managed to get him to switch the evidence tape from 'Sac-n-Pac' with one of my 'home video's'. Plenty of people in this town still love Dad. That comes in handy sometimes. Other times you rely on your own devices._' Thought Veronica as she ran the number plate in the photograph that had freaked her Dad out so much.

After getting a clear shot of the plate, Veronica called San Juan Capistrano police department.

"_San Juan Capistrano PD."_

"Tony, it's Inga." Said Veronica adopting Inga's accent "Ahh, guess what? Our computers is down again."

"_Inga. Upgrade already, this must be the tenth time."_

"You preach to the choir, Tony. Listen, we had a hit and run last night. Victim got the plates but we need someone to run them."

"_No problem. Hit me."_

"Arizona-Four-Victor-Golf-Zero-Zero-Zero."

"_Well, I'll be damned. Some families."_

"What is it?"

"_That car is registered to one Lianne Mars."_

_**---------------------------------------**_

"Bored." Said Keith walking out of his office as Veronica replaced the receiver "Call it a day, maybe catch a movie or something?"

"Explain to me again why we're dropping the Kane case." Inquired Veronica

"Look. I, um I did run those plates and uh it's what I thought, corporate espionage stuff." Keith could never lie to his daughter.

"It's dangerous. We don't get paid enough. So… let's just drop it okay?"

"Okay"

"Movie?" asked Keith

"Can't" said Veronica walking out.

**------------------------------------**

Later at the Sheriff's Department Veronica, with Cassandra in tow, walked into the courtroom where the where the Cortez-Wn prelim was being held.

"Veronica why are here?" Whispered Cassandra as they sat down.

"Shhh!" hushed Veronica

"When we find 'em, they've still got twenty bottles stuffed in their pockets." Said Lamb on the witness stand "They say they bought the beers but we've got it all on tape, so…"

"Your Honour, can we show the tape?" asked the District Prosecutor

"Let's see it" Said the judge turning to the video screen.

"All right, what you're gonna see here are the two defendants over there. They enter and…" Suddenly Lamb trailed off seeing that it wasn't the video from the 'Sac-n-Pac' but a video of one of his deputies escorting one of the strippers to his car.

Cassandra finally getting why they were here turns to Veronica with a wide grin on her face.

"What are we seeing here, Sheriff?" Inquired the judge

"Uh, your Honour, I…" Stumbled Lamb

"Sheriff Lamb, is this one of your officers? Is this how you run your department?"

Suddenly on the video screen you see the stripper drop her head onto the deputies lap, Cassandra stifled a laugh as Veronica continued to look smug.

"Ahh, Your Honour, is this an appropriate time to for a dismissal in People v Loretta Cancun."

**----------------------------------------------------**

After the show in court Veronica and Cassandra drove down to the beach to meet Wallace.

"Got a present for you." Said Veronica walking up to Wallace with Cassandra, a large envelope in hand.

Veronica handed Wallace the envelope. When he opened it he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I owe you big time." Said Wallace

"I had my own reasons for doing it, trust me." Reassured Veronica

"Oh no you don't. You really think I'm gonna let you get away with that? That might play with the masses. But underneath that angry young women shell, there's a slightly less angry young woman who's just dying to bake me something. You're a marshmallow, Veronica Mars, a twinkie."

"I'm liking his boy." Cassandra smirked, putting her hand on his shoulder (in a friendly way).

A little later Veronica, Wallace and Cassandra were still on the beach. Cassandra was sitting on the sand next to Wallace and Veronica looking at the Ocean, and Wallace was teaching Veronica how to work his remote control plane.

"Okay, how do I make it loop the loop?" questioned Veronica

"Uh, Veronica?" said Wallace

"Yeah"

"Your car."

Veronica seeing what was distracting Wallace handed him the control before he helped Cassandra to her feet.

"Hey, Veronica Mars!" Greeted Logan who was strewn out on top of her car bonnet holding a tyre iron, surrounded by a few of his lackeys.

"Do you know what your little joke cost me?" Said Logan after he slid off the bonnet

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back." Smirked Veronica

Not happy with the answer he had received Logan swung the tyre iron and broke one of Veronica's head lights. Veronica held back from flinching as Logan smirked.

"Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humour."

And again Logan swung the tyre iron and took out Veronica's other head light.

"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun, fun, fun."

"Uh-oh Logan!" Called one of his lackeys nervously

Logan turned to see the PCH bikers descending on to the scene.

"What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me." Said Weevil as he got off his bike a walked up to Logan.

"Listen man, I don't have a problem with you."

"That's where you're wrong." Said Weevil as he took the crowbar off Logan

"Hey yo. Is this O-Town any good?" called Felix leaning out of the 09ner's car window "I mean my little sister likes it but you know, she likes ponies and juice boxes too." A wave of laughter erupted from the bikers.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from 'The Outsiders'." Said Wallace

"Be cool, Sodapop." Muttered Veronica

After taking the tyre iron from Logan, Weevil headed up to 09ner's SUV.

"Hey that's not his car, that's my mom's car."

"She can bill me." Said Weevil

Then Weevil hit the hood of the SUV hard, then moved over to the side and smashed one of the head lights, and finally moved back over to the hood and hit it hard a few more times.

"That's it." Said Weevil as he tossed the terrified 09ner the tyre iron "Head for the hills. I'm not gonna say it twice." With that all of Logan's lackeys clambered into the car, Logan was about to follow suit when Weevil stopped him "Except for you. You, say you're sorry."

"Rub a lamp." Laughed Logan.

Suddenly Weevil punched him in the stomach, winding Logan badly. Veronica looked onto the scene uncomfortably, as Cassandra looked on pityingly.

"I said, say you're sorry." He reiterated

"Kiss my ass." And with that comment Weevil once again punched Logan, but this time in the face sending him to the ground.

Cassandra having had enough of this testosterone display, jumped in to stop it.

"Alright that's enough!" she said standing in between Logan and Weevil.

"Are you sure? I could do this for a while." Smirked Weevil

"Let him go," said Veronica seeing how this display was affecting her friend "I don't want his apology."

Logan though unsatisfied with how the situation was turning out, made for Weevil, only to have Cassandra stop him.

"Logan don't. Just go home." She said slightly pleading with him

Logan headed towards the SUV stumbling slightly, as he went, and within seconds the car had sped off.

"Well well," said Weevil striding up to Cassandra "Aren't we just the Good Samaritan? You know I'm in need of some help myself, would you be able to see your way into giving me a …sponge bath? I'm sure with your flexibility you could get into all those hard to reach areas." Cassandra simply rolled her eyes at his come ons.

"Okay now you say your sorry." Said Veronica

"I'm sorry was that too dirty?" Weevil said to Cassandra

"Not to me dork, to him." Cassandra said indicating Wallace

"Right. No."

"Fine. He has the only copy of the Sac'n'Pac video. Wallace, let's go decide what to do with it." Said Veronica

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait, look, look. I'm sorry man, umm, for, you know, taping you to the-the flagpole, I'm sorry." Lamely apologized Weevil

"All right." Said Wallace accepting the apology

"Can I have the tape back now?"

"Nope."

Veronica and Cassandra laughed as they got into Veronica's car closely followed by Wallace.

As the car sped away Weevil was left looking onto the car disappearing round the corner.

**--------------------------------------------------**

After Veronica had dropped off Wallace and Cassandra, she found her self outside of the Camelot motel.

'This morning when I woke up, I had one person in the world I could count on. But if there's something I've learned in this business, the people you love let you down.' As she walked up to room six of the Camelot a million thoughts were swirling through her head 'Okay, it's a long shot but I can't help myself. I used to think I knew what tore our family apart. Now I'm sure I don't. But I promise this. I will find out what really happened and I will bring this family back together again. I'm sorry, is that mushy? Well, you know what they say. Veronica Mars, she's a marshmallow.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_**TBC…?**_

_**Review and tell me what you think if you like it I'll continue if not let me know.**_


End file.
